The Notebook and A Book Theif
by MelodyxRage
Summary: Marik Ishtar, terminally bored and normal. Until he loses his Notebook, the barrier between life and complete social destruction. Thats when things get interesting for everyone around him.
1. On Monday

_**Monday~**_

Marik Ishtar sat at his desk and stared blankly down at his notebook. The first four pages were filled with little doodles. Bottles and trees and people and swirls, those kinds of doodles. The blonde closed his book and stood up as the bell rang, ending the class and finally shutting his teacher up. He slung his bag over his shoulder and lost himself down the hall in the flood of students.

Back in Marik's science class, a lonely little notebook sat on the floor. This wasnt the one he was just doodling in, it was one that had fallen out of his bag. If Marik had know it had fallen out he would have killed anyone who saw it, because this notebook could very well end his life if anyone saw what was inside.

_**M~M~M~M~M~M~M~**_

A tall, lean figure took its seat in a battered desk at the back of the room. Its black sleeved arm snaked down to the floor, retrieving a purple notebook off the ground. Opening to the first page, wide eyes skimmed the words, then snapped the book shut. The book was stuffed in a backpack, as a smug smirk worked its way across the figures face.

_**M~M~M~M~M~M~M~**_

Global wasnt much different for the Egyptian boy. It was boring, there were a lot of notes to take and all he did was doodle anyway. Luckily in that class was his ever amusing friend Yugi Moto, who would write notes to Marik or make faces if the teacher wasn't looking. As another long fifty minutes passed and the bell rang again, Yugi pulled Marik out of the class and was chatting animatedly down the hall as they walked off to lunch.

"Marik, have you thought about who your asking to homecoming? This friday is the game, and saturday is the dance. Im going to ask Tea, i really am this year. I know I said I would last year... but it was just, not the right time. This year, I'll do it. And if I don't, you'll do it for me wont you?" He laughed at the last part as we walked in the doors and took our seats at our usual table.

"Yugi, you know I'm even worse then you around women, and thats definately saying something. Hey its about time you showed up Ryou," the blonde smiled as his other best friend came to sit with them at their table.

"Sorry guys! I slept in this morning, so Bakura was out while I was asleep," The white haired boy smiled and touched the ring around his neck. The other two smiled back and dug into their lunches.

The rest of the day passed with out incedent.

Marik flopped on the couch when he arrived home. It was the perfect time to add another page to his special notebook. This journal of his had hundreds of pages, filled with his deepest thoughts, daily logs and drawings. Everything Marik held dear to him was in this notebook. And by that, it means this was the only other thing on the whole planet who knew Marik was actually gay. He'd of course ask a girl to homecoming, but he could never let anyone find out he didn't care for women. They were bitches half the time, and guys were far better partners as far as he was concerned. Not to mention a lot of them were really cute.

This journal, also, knew who Marik had a crush on. Maybe crush isn't even the right word. You can have a crush on any one. There was someone who Marik hadn't gone a day with out thinking about since he met him. Someone who was sometimes the very reason Marik woke up sometimes. If it sounds cheesy, thats probably because it is. But thats exactly how he felt. He would love this boy better then anyone ever could, if he got the chance. He grabbed his bag off the floor and looked in the front pouch.  
>The front pouch that was open.<br>The front pouch that was empty.  
>The front pouch that was supposed to hold his journal. That always had his journal.<p>

With out panicking on the outside, he looked through every concievable part of his bag. No purple notebook. He hadn't gone to his locker today, that was not a possibility. But it was also not a possibility it fell out of his bag. That was NOT an option. Oh yes, by the way. The front page did clearly state (as all cliche notebooks about crushes are supposed to have) that it was "MARIK ISHTAR'S JOURNAL. DO NOT TOUCH! FULL OF SECRETS" No, it was around here some where. It would turn up, it had to. It was not lost at school where anyone could find it and read it. That was definately not what had happened. He sank to the floor, on the edge of tears and hung his head. Crap. Like he would get that lucky.

_**M~M~M~M~M~M~M~**_

One lamp shone in the darkend room. A lonely figure had spend the last hour engrossed in this notebook. It was a collection of diary entries and pages and pages of hearts. It was written in the lines that the writer is gay. (The first page had almost screamed that it's author was Marik Ishtar. Ah, I know that boy...) At Domino high, gay is the one thing you never want to be.

_[Exerpt from the first few pages the book theif has read]_

_Hello journal,_

_It seems I've done it again. My dear friend Yugi, whom I'd do anything for, has set me up with a girl at school. He likes to take me along when he hangs out with Tea, so it doesnt feel awkward to him. I hate doing that. Because the girl is always kinda nice and I'm lying. Saying I'm straight is a huge lie, and its the worst lie out there. Unfortunately, I'll have to deal with this lie for the longest time. I've been doing this since middle school. And even if Yugi is my best friend, I cant tell him I'm gay. _

_But there is this guy...Should I tell you? Yes, Because it's not like anyone will see this. I seem to have fallen hard for this guy. I couldn't tell you his name yet. If i told you every time i had a crush, this book would be filled with names. So, instead, I'll wait to see how much I like him in a while. However, I already think there's something different about him. He's... Not what i usually fall for. I like tall guys, strong guys, the guys who look dangerous. (Is this my masochistic side? I can never really tell) This guy, hes rather short. Hes fragile looking, and he's one of the sweetest, most caring guys I've ever still, from the moment I heard his voice, this kid had my attention. And I havent stopped thinking of him since._

~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~

**Murr, lost notebook cliche anyone? :P It just kinda... wrote its self. Well I did, but im wearing awesome goggles right now so I dont think it counts. (Why? o.O I'm not sure. But hey, I have googles. Thats pretty cool right?~^.^~) I hope it still interested you. Thanks for reading! **


	2. On Tuesday

_**Tuesday~**_

Today was a gym day, so before first period Marik stopped by his locker to grab his gym clothes. Sitting on top of his gym bag was a black piece of paper. Funny, there wasn't really anyone who would leave him notes. It could have been Yugi or Ryou, but theres no real need for them to do that. Secret admirers were hardly a possibility. Forget this. Thoroughly confused and highly curious he opened it. His heart skipped a beat as his violet eyes skimmed the red lettering.

_Hey fag._

_Thats right. I know your secret Marik. I found this wonderful little notebook yesterday. I know what you are, I know who you like, and if you dont do exactly as I say, I'll ruin your life. This will be interesting. Although i have nothing to gain, I look foward to seeing you squirm. _

_ I am always watching. _

Marik was snapped out of his daze as the first tear rolled down his cheek. Holy fuck his life was over. But, just what did this ever-watching nutcase want? It could be absolutely anyone, althought he had concluded it was most likely a guy. The bell rang for first period. Swallowing his pride and fear he walked off to class.

The tall figure chuckled from his hiding place. Slipping through the halls, he trailed another student and slipped a black letter into a boy named 'Yugi''s bag.

Lunch time. Unfortunately, Marik was completely zoned out, worrying Yugi. As the entered the cafeteria their table was full. There was Tea, cracking horrible jokes, Joey, who was trying to stop laughing and stop her and Ryou, who sat with an open book, translating them to better jokes so Tristan would stop groaning and crack a smile. This was the one place where Marik felt he really belonged. Amidst the crazy and stupid humor of his best friends. If his secret got out, none of them would tolerate him. Being gay was a crime at this school. All the students silently agreed they wouldn't be allowed. Sadly this was no longer a matter of if. Now that sime jerk knew, it was all a matter of when. When who ever got bored of games and found the perfect way to humilate him. Nothing would be the same.

"Hey Marik?" Yugi nudged him in his seat, effectively snapping the lovely blonde out of his panic. "This is adressed for you, but its in my bag." he said, handing the petrified boy another black note. "Marik, whats wrong?" Everyone was staring at him.

He laughed and took the note, smiling now, all trace of fear gone. "Nothing guys, dont worry" he smiled again and stuck his tongue out when people still worried. Opening the note and pushing away pryng eyes, he read silently.

_Don't think I forgot about what I want from you. You see, theres this lovely lady, and you are going to ask her to homecoming. She's in your next class and her name is Mai Valentine. You know her, she has quite the reputation for sleeping around. She'll accept, and you have to go through with it. Keep her happy until saturday. There will be more directions in the mean time. _

Smiling to hide the horror bubbling in his stomach, Marik placed the note in his bag beside the other. While lunch continued on as usual, dozens of scenes played our in Marik's mind. Mai would want to show him off around school. What would his crush think of that.

Oh Ra. His crush.

Ryou. He loved him with the deepest burning passion. What would this perfectly innocent, white haired beauty think of him then? This was pretty much as bad as it could get. Which gave the flustered blonde hope that the tasks couldn't get any worse. He sank back down into his pit of despair as he rose from his seat, leaving the lunch room.

Ryou sat in his soul room, trigonometry homework completely stealing all the concentration the whitette had. On the outside, Bakura lay in bed, grinning and reading on in his new favorite book.

_Hello Journal! _

_Today was just great! I was spending time with Yugi the park after school and Ryou stopped by. I havent seen him outside of school, although we're becoming good friends. We played catch, talked and it was really nice. I found he lives down the streed from me, so we walked home together. It was so hard to keep from staring, and even harder to keep from blushing. It was a quiet walk but Ryou seemed happy skipping along, and seeing him happy beside me was the most blissful sight imaginable. I love him. And I would do anything for him._

_My house came up first. He didn't want to go home yet, so we sat on my porch and talked. I learned more about him, about his family and he told me about his ring. It was actually interesting, and we wasted a good hour just being together. No, it wasn't wasted. It was the best hour of my life. I was upset when he said he had to go. And with a goodbye, he was gone. I sware i love him._

Things were certinaly getting interesting for Bakura.

M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~

**Well, there's the Tuesday of this week. Hope it was halfway decent for the eye to look at. Also... well... What do guys do when they hang out? o.o I didn't really know how to put that in there. Feel free to review and give me ideas, so if I write another story with 'guy time' in it I'll know what the crap I'm doing. And if I like it you can have a cookie. (Ps, Ryou made them x3 isn't he sweet?)**


	3. On Wednesday

Wednesday.

"Maaaaarik!" The chesty blonde purred and leached herself on to the thin boy's arm. "I'm thrilled you asked me to the dance. You know, you're pretty cute," she winked and dragged him down the hall, bringing him, no doubt, to show off to her friends.

"Thanks Mai, you just seemed like a fun girl to take," He almost choked himself for being nice to a girl like her.

"Oh dont worry baby, I will be fun!" she giggled.

A tiny pale skinned boy peeked out from his locker door. Had he heard right? Marik had asked Mai out? But... She was certianly not his type. A dull ache settled over Ryou's heart. He had been friends with him for a year, and after a year he had been guessing (hoping, maybe...) that Marik was like him. That Marik was gay. It was so stupid but he had fallen for his friend. And now a wave of sadness crashed around his shouders. His crush, taken away by a whore. The sinking feeling settled in his stomach, and closing his locker, he sulked to his first class.

M~M~M~M~M~M~

_**Later-After School**_

Mai once again glued herself to her new boyfriend. "Lets catch a movie, is that okay?" she gave a wink and kissed Marik.

Blah, he thought. She tasted gummy, like lip gloss. Lip gloss spread thickly over... something gross. "Yeah, sounds good," he fained enthusiasm , he wrapped an arm around her waist and walked her-albeit uncomfortably- down the street into town

Bakura was out. Feeling unnaturally depressed from earlier, (He didnt think he liked Marik that much. Sure he was cute and a good friend and... sweet, and funny and... Crap.) Ryou had gone inside the ring to take his mind off things. The mind link was wide open, and this was unusual. Lately, Bakura had taken care to keep it shut. Being open made Ryou instantly curious. He payed attetion to everything Bakura saw and heard. Keeping a poker face, the albino walked past Marik and Mai, watched the kiss, and listened to their plans. Ryou bit his lip, and for the first time, closed the mind link his self. Bakura smirked. The tall porcelin skinned man slung his bag over his shoulder and set off towards town. He would be out all night by the looks of it, and he planned to make use of it.

M~M~M~M~M~M~M~

The lights dimmed as Marik and Mai took their seats. Mai had been completely against getting snacks.

"Absolutely not. No one around me should be eating carbs. Do you have any idea how bad popcorn is for you? And abslutely no soda, not around me." That was about how Marik had recalled their conversation. So they would be watching the move the boring way.

Several times as the movie was playing, she'd -you know- take his attention away from the screen. (Like he cared what it was about any way. But still, it was gross, he didn't like women. It wasn't just Mai. Although she did sleep around a lot. A lot. And maybe she was a little foward... Okay, so the tanned boy was utterly repulsed by these things. But he wasn't fond of any women, so he knew his opinion was biased. How could anyone want to kiss slimy frog lips though?) She would give him long, tongue-y kisses. Unable to do much else, he sat back and took it.

Ten minutes. Thats how long Marik had until he was free. Free to go home and cry. This was almost rape. He couldn't stop her. If she got upset, who ever set this up would hear about it. Then everyone would know hear that he's gay. His secret would get him killed. Mai had touched him, felt him as they kissed. He was able to get her to stop, but he was still violated. Now he had ten minutes to go. He could have screamed he was so happy.

Mai leaned over and whispered in Marik's ear. It was so soft, her voice was almost nonexistent. "I'm so sorry Marik. I was told to do this. I... I know. I was told. I actually think its so cute you like men. I wont tell any one. But what I will say is the guy who hired me, the one who told me to make this week horrible for you, he's here," her voice trailed even lower at the end.

Marik froze, before quietly settling back to normal. He hid the slip up with a quiet chuckle. This man was watching them. He needed to be careful. So very careful.

"Good catch. Please, dont get your self in trouble. Text me later, I'll call you and explain everything," she smiled and kissed his cheek as the lights came back on.

Trembling, he stood up, kissed his date and turned around. However the theatre was empty. They had left before he had a chance to catch him. But the blonde could still tell it wasn't safe. This guy wasn't going to let his plan slip whatsoever.  
>They left, acting as if nothing had happened and returned to their houses with a final parting kiss.<p>

M~M~M~M~M~M~M~

Slipping through alleys and shadows, Bakura took the least conspicious route home. Climbing up the backside of his house, a tiny honey voice echoed in his head.

" 'Kura? Can I come out? I don't usually let you out this long. You could start causing trouble," the proper owner of the body giggled out from his soul room. Bakura chuckled, and once he had climbed in this window, let Ryou take control of their body. The older male lay down on his bed (Like hell he's gunna let YOU know what his soul room looks like.) and closed his eyes. His plan was going good so far. And in a little bit, he'd start bugging Ryou again.

**Wow. Sorry x3 not only is it a day late, until I stop being lazy its RAW TOO. UNEDITED ;-; (My computer decided spellcheck is far too mainstream, so I have to personally do it the old fashioned way, by giving a shit x3) Thursday should be out tomorrow, unless I really find I just have no inspiration. Which... would really suck huh? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!3**

_**"Reviews are a wonderful thing; a gift of nature. Like birth, and cookies" -Quote: Melody Rage, 6/10/11 9:42pm. **_


	4. On Thursday

***cough* Pathetic chapter is... pathetic. NOOOOOOO DONT EAT ME. I really struggled :/ I couldn't do much with this chapter because it could potentially destroy the world. Or the surprise next chapter :/ THATS RIGHT. THERES A SURPRISE.! Marik's in for a surprise. And Bakura makes a surprise visit. Thats right, ignore mocking filler chapter and focus on my update tomorrow! :D yay! Cookies for all!**

**Thursday~**

Yugi and Marik stood in the halls, each holding their new girlfriends. Yugi finally had the guts to ask Tea out (HA, okay maybe not. But Yami was lonely in the puzzle and asked nicely to let him do it instead... Much easier.) They were holding hands, and Marik had his arms wrapped uncomfortably around Mai's waist. Even if they were friends, under no circumstances did this mean he liked her, or any other woman. This was simply necessary. Mai had warned him it wouldnt be safe for them to slip from their cover. Yugi smiled at him, completely euphoric. The blonde gave his best attempt at a smile back, although he definately felt better after talking to Mai last night. Their phone conversation had gone something like this...

"He goes to our school?"  
>"Apparently, its how he first contacted me."<br>"So what's this guys name?"  
>"I don't know his name"<br>"Well what does he look like?"  
>"Never seen him"<br>"What do you mean you've never seen him?"  
>"He speaks to me from beind. And when hes done, if I turn around to see him he's gone. Always."<br>Marik sighed heavily, "So how do you know he's always watching if you dont see him?"  
>"He tells me. He texts me, has my cell number apparently. He tells me hes watching and tells me what to do."<br>"Track his number! What is it? Tell me!"**(1)  
><strong>"It's restricted."  
>"Oh for the love of Ra!" Marik yelled, falling back onto his bed. The phone was tucked neatly between his shoulderand his ear. His shirt rose up over his stomach, revealing perfect golden skin, spread over a perfect set of abs.<p>

The other end of the phone was quite for a second. "Im sorry Marik," she sighed quietly, "I wish I could help more." The phone line clicked.

It was Thursday today. Tomorrow is the homecoming and it's the buzz on everyone's lips. Marik would- (unfortunately-befriending a girl did not mean he suddenly enjoyed these things) - due to Mai being a cheerleader - be attending the game.

Lunch time came, and the table got together as per usual. Until Marik pointed out, "Guy's, where Ryou?" He frowned, looking around. His little kitten wasn't in sight. Turns out Ryou had stayed home. He didn't want to bother right now with anything. So he stayed home, reading and drinking hot coco.

Of course he would return tomorrow. There's a pep rally, everyone gets out of classes an hour early to see all the activities. He wouldn't miss being with his friends on that one.

Bakura was tucked away inside the ring, perfectly content to have a chance to read.

_Dear Journal, _

_It was... weird. I was at Yugi's house last night. Didn't feel like being home so I stayed over. He had gotten tired and I was hyper off the mountian of ice cream I had. (Yugi's grandpa was pretty cool about that), so his Yami came out. It was... a very weird experience. Not that i haven't seen him before. I mean, me and Yugi are best friends, of course I've spent time with Yami too. He came out and spent the next few minutes staring at me. I was confused, I had no idea what he was doing. Then he said,  
>"We're just friends. It's all you think of us as. But you are gay. Am I right?"<br>My jaw hit the ground, I mean how do you respond to that?  
>"Yugi wont know. You can trust me."<br>So I trusted him. I told him he was right. But I didn't say anything else, no matter how hard he pressed. I guess it felt.. really really good to tell someone. I said it was more a conclusion then it was definate it. I told him no girls had really picked up my interest, and neither had any guys. That was enough, and after we played (And I kicked his Pharaoh ASS at) Call of Duty, we fell asleep.  
>At least Ryou wasn't there. Right? :)<em>

That was some how slightly less amusing then the others the spirit had read. However it was the best one he could find in the few pages he'd read.

**(1) im sorry, but when I typed this i thought Mai should have responded "Oh you'll find out! Im about to summon it!" SOZSOZSOZIHADTOD:**

**Well, this was FAR shorter then I wanted it to be. But this was sort of a filler chapter. A crappy filler chapter at that. Tomorrow more shit will happen and this will get good :3 or atleast I'll really try for that. **

**I'm sorry it took so long :/ I'm having troubles I guess? And I got mad uber distracted making horns x3 heh heh heh...**


	5. On Friday Part 1

Friday~ **PART ONE**

**Hello children! Er... Yes. Part one. You see it's eleven o'clock now and I need to be up at six tomorrow. Im going to NYComicon and I'm shitting in my pants because I'm so excited. SOOOOO hows this, I'll post half of this now to get you all excited, and then Sunday when I'm recovering from Faygo and Pocky overdose I'll finish this. Sound good? Good! Now go read :)**

Innocently at his locker, alone for once (Mai was elsewhere, with her girls), Marik reflected his school day. Friday was over, now it was time for the pep rally. It had to be the most stupid pointless collection of a thousand high school students. They all got out of class early and were hearded into the gym.

Ah, pep rally. All the athletes were going to run around the gym playing games, and the sluts were going to cheer and people were expected to care. Marik was sure some did, just not him. All he was looking foward to was sitting with his friends and making obnoxious comments. Then a pair of hands grabbed him as he attempted to enter the gym. He was pulled under the bleachers. It was cooler and darker there, albeit very noise. The footsteps echoed like their heads were stuck in thunder, and the roar of voices didn't help any.

"Ryou? What do you want?" Marik looked at the face of his captor, confused and slightly flustered.

"I need to talk to you Marik. This isn't right..." he paused for half a second, biting at his lip. He looked so innocent, and he was speaking quietly and gently.

"What isn't righ-" Buy the white haird boy cut him off. Looking dead into the blushing Egyptian's eyes he continued.

"Marik, you dont like Mai. I know you cant. She isn't your type. You don't like her right? No, no you can't. Marik you're not like that. You're not into girls like her. I'm one of your closest friends, I KNOW you don't like her. So why Marik? Why are you.. What are you doing?" His voice got louder and louder, and he became angrier by the minute. By the end of his rampage, he seemed to be holding back tears. The noise in the gym had escalated too and Marik was beyond confused. He had tried to interject several times but his crush wouldn't stop to listen. Now Ryou held his shoulders, still freaking out.

"Ryou, I dont think you understand."

"Dont understand? Dont understand what? You have to talk to me, I dont know whats going on. All I know is I'm going to lose my friend to a girl like Mai and that, that just can't happen!"

"What are you freaking out over? What does it matter who I like. Really, I doubt this is the worst thing that could happen. And do you honestly thing I'd forget my friends because of her?"

"Marik, this is the worst thing that could happen. This can't continue. I wont let it."

"I don't think thats really up to you!" Marik was getting really pissed. What right did anyone have to tell him what to do? This had to continue, for both their sakes! His stupid friend just didnt know it!

"But Marik you don't belong with her. You dont belong with any girl. Marik, I know your gay!"

Bakura had forced the mind link open through out this, as his light was far too busy to notice. He needed Marik's reaction.

That reaction was a stare of utter confusion, as well as a quiet and exasperated "Ry? What in the world are you talking about?"

White cheeks flushed pink, as well as the two wonderful chocolate orbs grew to twice their size. "W-well..." he stammered, "You, you just don't like girls. I-I mean it sort of seemed like that to me. I was just... just under this assumption..."

He didn't know weither to be hurt or confused or thrilled... Too many thoughts were being drowned out and jumbled with the screams from the stands above them. His Ryou really thought he was gay. Well, is that a good thing or bad? It was a fact he had accepted by now that their relationship would always be that of friends, nothing more. He didnt know if he should be scared that people can see his flamboyancy that easily. He could definately tell he was confused though. What in the name of Ra was going on? Ryou was flipping shit for him going out with Mai, even if he didn't understand. But there's no reason for him to feel threatened, their friendship would always be there. They promised...


End file.
